Deseos
by Caelius
Summary: Hermione siempre ha tenido deseos y por supuesto, quiero cumplirlos, le será fácil?. Oneshot. HarryHermione.


Bueno, aqui estoy yo ya con otro de mis oneshots. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que lo disfruteis leyendo al igual que yo al escribirlo.

Todos lospersonajes pertenecen a Cael..., ups, perdón! jijij a JK Rowling

Deseos _by Caelius_

Desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre había tenido deseos. A los 8 años, se planteó hacer una lista con todos ellos y cumplirlos. Muchos fueron escritos, algunos tontos deseos de niña, otros grandes proyectos. Cuando empezó Hogwarts, se llevó su lista y añadió algunos más. Ahora, con 21 años, aún le quedaban dos deseos.

Había terminado Hogwarts con honores y, actualmente, era una estudiante de derecho mágico. Siempre quiso defender las injusticias y con ello, uno de sus deseos infantiles se vio cumplido. Aprovechaba sus vacaciones y descansos para realizar sus sueños.

Era Agosto y hace un par de semanas había tachado un deseo de su lista, hablar con su autor muggle favorito, Ken Follet. Gracias a un contacto de su padre, pudo charlar con el Sr. Follet sobre sus libros durante 10 minutos cuando el vino a Londres para dar unas conferencias. Hace tres años había cumplido otro.

Flashback

-¿Qué¡estás loca!-dijo Ron-pero, si eso está muy lejos Hermione!

-Ron con un simple traslador…

-Pero-miró a su otro amigo-Harry¿a que tengo razón?

-Me abstengo de opinar, pero,-Harry miró de reojo a su amiga-no me importaría ir, sería el primer viaje de mi vida-sonrió.

-¡Me has traicionado amigo!-Ron abrió la boca e hizo un gesto tonto con las manos-Bueno habrá que ir- se resignó.

Y así los tres amigos, con apenas 18 años, prepararon sus maletas, el traslador y sus botines, recorrerían la Gran Muralla China.

La Hermione de veintiún años sonrió tumbada en su cama. Recordaba perfectamente el viaje. Veía a Ron en la Muralla, mirando a todos lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie y así poder aparecerse un par de tramos más adelante y no tener que recorrerlos a pie, y por supuesto veía la cara radiante de Harry por estar en otros lugares, sonrió de nuevo. Harry, un gran misterio para ella. Podría estar triste o alegre, ser tímido o seductor. Era un mundo.

En eso le vino a la mente la fiesta que organizó el año pasado. Desde niña siempre quiso hacer una fiesta de disfraces con todos sus amigos, pero en aquella época no los contaba ni con dos dedos de una mano. Harry le permitió utilizar su gran casa del Valle de Godric y organizó todo. Preparó las bebidas y la comida, decoró todo e invitó a todos sus amigos de Hogwarts, compañeros de Universidad, a los Weasleys, a algunos de la Orden y, por supuesto, a Ron y a Harry. Todos fueron disfrazados. Todavía se reía al recordar a Ron vestido de lobo porque Luna iba de Caperucita. Esa noche le pareció eterna. Cuando ya quedaban pocas personas, Ginny y Lavender pusieron música moderna y muy movidita. Harry la sacó a bailar…

Y Harry había bebido. No estaba borracho, pero estaba muy alegre. Al principio, todo fue normal, después Harry empezó a moverse seductoramente y a rozarse contra ella sin pudor alguno, acabo tomándola de la cintura delicadamente, apretándola junto a él, sin que una gota de aire corriera entre ellos, y susurrándole en el oído lo a gusto que estaba con ella y lo que la quería. Harry la confundía.

Después de ese día, no comentaron nada del final de la fiesta, pero Harry ya no laminaba a los ojos la hablarle y volvió a ser muy tímido. Pero ella siempre tenía presente lo que le decía su abuela de niña: "los niños y los borrachos son los únicos que no mienten".

Durante los últimos tres años había cumplido algunos de sus deseos: se echó algunas mechas más claras que su tono de cabello, algo que siempre había querido; había escrito una obra corta de teatro, subió a la Torre Eiffel, y así se fueron tachando más cosas de su lista. Pero, aún quedaban dos. Eran absurdos y tontos, sin embargo quería realizarlos, aunque uno de ellos era imposible.

Al día siguiente llevaría a cabo uno de sus últimos deseos. Así lo había decidido. Estaba cayendo el sol cuando salió de su casa ataviada con unos cómodos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta corta que llevaba atada al cuello. Apareció en la puerta de la casa de Harry. Llamó. Un elfo menudo la recibió.

-Buenas noches señorita – el elfo se inclinó y Hermione gruñó. Menos mal que Harry pagaba al elfo que si no…

-¿Está Harry?

-¿Hermione? – el mismo Harry apareció tras la puerta. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y las gafas en la mano. Tenía puesto un pantalón beige y una camiseta blanca – Pasa.

Ambos pasaron al saloncito que había junto al vestíbulo.

-¿Qué pasa Herms?

-Bueno – Hermione soltó el gran bolso que llevaba con ella – quería pedirte un favor – Harry asintió – tienes un gran jardín trasero – asintió de nuevo – y yo me preguntaba si me dejarías correr por el.

-¿Cómo? – Harry parpadeó varias veces confuso.

-Me explico. Tienes puesto aspersores de agua. Lo que quiero es conectarlos y correr cuando echen agua. Un deseo infantil – sonrió

-No se que decir, pero claro Hermione, si es lo que quieres.

-Gracias Harry! – se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Ambos se separaron sonrojados.

-Bueno, ya le dijo a Bitty que me acompañe – Hermione cogió su bolso y fue a buscar al elfo., saliendo rápidamente de la estancia.

-Bitty! – lo llamó - ¿me enciendes los aspersores del jardín, por favor? – dijo cuando apareció el elfo.

-Por supuesto señorita.

-Gracias – empezó a seguirlo.

-No se porque no se lo dice – susurró el elfo, Hermione lo miró extrañada, no sabía con quien hablaba – la señorita es bonita y el amo está todo el día en las nubes – dijo bajando su voz.

-¿decías algo, Bitty? Preguntó Hermione. Bitty se paró asustado.

-No señorita – Hermione quería saber quien era esa señorita bonita.

Llegaron fuera. Bitty abrió los aspersores. Hermione se desnudó y colocó su ropa encima de un banco lejos del agua. Llevaba un bañador de dos piezas de color negro. Soltó sus revoltosos rizos.

Miró a su alrededor. Sonrió. Echó a correr. El agua le golpeó en el cuerpo. Fría en un principio, se volvió luego cálida. Corrió, saltó y trotó como si tuviera seis años. Se quedaba parada y los chorros le daban intermitentemente en el cuerpo ya mojado. Jugó a esquivar los chorros. Se agachaba, luego saltaba. Reía como una loca.

Harry la mirabas desde la puerta del jardín. La veía feliz y hermosa. Las gotas de agua corrían veloces por su cuerpo dorado. Los rizos húmedos le golpeaban la cara. Vio como se tumbaba en el suelo con los brazos abiertos y recibía el agua en su cuerpo.

Esa mujer era su vida. Su mitad. El ser que le completaba. Una diosa. No sabía que esperaba para decirle todo eso y uno de estos días alguien se le adelantaría y la perdería para siempre. La perdería. A ella. A su mejor amiga. A su compañera. A su amor.

Hermione, feliz, se levantó del suelo. Puso las manos en sus caderas y suspiró, estaba cansada. Dobló su espalda hacia delante y dejó caer su melena, rápidamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miles de gotas salieron disparadas de su cabello hacia la blanca camiseta de Harry.

-Oh! Lo siento mucho! – se disculpó mientras ponía la mano sobre sus boca. no sabía que estabas ahí¿llevas mucho tiempo?

-Un rato – su camiseta estaba pegada a su pecho, transparentándolo, los chorros le estaban dando mientras estaba ahí parado.

-Dios mío! – Hermione abrió la boca, con la de tonterías que estaba haciendo!. Se sonrojó – a saber lo que piensas de mí… - susurró y bajó su rostro sonrosado al suelo.

-que te amo – le tomó el mentón y levantó sus rostro – eres maravillosa. Especial.

-Harry…- sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-A lo mejor no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero necesitaba decírtelo

Hermione lo abrazó, rodeando con sus delgados brazos el ancho pecho de Harry y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Harry pasó sus brazos por su cintura mojada.

-Yo también te quiero Harry.

Harry tomó su rostro y la besó tiernamente. Sus cuerpos completamente pegados y mojados. Harry la abrazó fuertemente y ella subió sus brazos al cuello de él y jugó con se pelo húmedo, mientras mentalmente tachaba el último deseo de su lista: "Besar a su primer amor".

FIN

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llega. Mucho besos a todos y espero sus fantásticos comentarios! 


End file.
